I've had it!
by Rainbowunicorns123
Summary: Drew teases May too much and an argument breaks out. May starts to question her feelings for Drew. :O What will happen? Two-shot Contestshipping crappy summary COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Hi hi! Finally decided to do my very first contestshipping fanfic! Such a cute pairing! ^^ Anyway, this is a two-shot story where May is questioning her feelings for Drew after him constantly making fun of her. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon. Sadly :(**

"_Pull yourself together!" _I mentally smacked myself a couple times.

Only one minute left, my chance to prove to Drew I'm a better coordinator than he thinks. Roselia looks pretty weak, but Blaziken isn't any different. I'd think with the advantage of fire against grass I'd have a chance, but Drew's beating me by a small amount of points.

I look up at Drew. A big, cocky smile on his face. __

"Uh oh. He has a trick up his sleeve. But, then again, he always has that stupid smirk." I swallow hard and think of my next move.

"Roselia, pettle dance!" He yelled. Out from the grass type came several pink petals that spun in unity, charging right at Blaziken.

"D-Dodge it with Blaze Kick!" The pokemon did as told. The flames around Blaziken burned the petals as Blaziken jumped up into the air. His foot slowly started turning into fiery mount of awesome. Then, Blaziken threw himself down at Roselia.

"Dodge." Quick and smooth, like always. Roselia moves out of the way, making me loose several points. Damn it. Blaziken quickly gets up from his position, waiting for me to command his next move.

Just as I was about to yell an attack, Marian announces the time limit has ended, leaving Drew as the winner. I've never beat him here in Johto. Of course I've won some contests, but Solidad or Harley are the ones who take him down. Mr. Contesta walked onto the area and presented the ribbon to Drew. He had a big smile on his face. I could just see the joy rushing through him. I wish… I could make him smile like that…

"Good job Blaziken," I said, and patted my pokemon on the back. He was too tall to pat him on the head, considering his evolution. I returned Blaziken and walked off the stage and into the back room. I changed and waited for Drew to come out so we could go to the pokemon center and sleep. I'm exhausted. I looked up at the screen. He still looked so happy…

"Good job, Drew." I mumbled under my breath. I have to give him props, but then again it's really not that hard to beat me… But how did I make it to the final round? Well, simple. Solidad wasn't there and Drew faced Harley. The rest of them were noobs, if I do say so myself.

Drew walked threw the door. "Hey," he said. I nodded back. Not a, "hey good job" "nice try," anything like that. He never does, though. I wish he was nicer to me… how come he's so nice to other girls and not me? I was going to compliment him, but I kept quiet. My mind was on him, still trying to figure him out. We sneaked out of the place to make sure the fan girls didn't kill him.

"Nice job loosing." I scoffed at May. _"Why did I just say that? Why can I never give her a compliment?" _

May looked away. We were walking back to the pokemon center to get some sleep. I was expecting "Meanie," or "Jerk," like she always does, cute and innocent. But she kept quiet. Until the moment it all started screwing up.

She stopped. I followed the action. "You know what? I'm as self conscious as it is! Trying to become a decent coordinator, and then there you go and cut me down! EVERY, SINGLE, DAY! You somehow always seem to find my most weak point of the day and bring me to tears! And here I thought I liked you!" May screamed at me. Tears were flooding out of her eyes. She's never reacted like this before. I was confused and frustrated. And then it came out uncontrollably.

"Whatever! I'm not like that at all! I'm surprised you realized I was teasing you, cause you're that stupid!" I yelled.

Her jaw dropped and eyes widened. "I'M STUPID? No way! I'm way smarter than you think! You just don't take time out of your precious damn day to try and see what's wrong in my life!"

"I try! But every time I ask you what's wrong, you turn away and say its nothing! Maybe if you'd open up and LET me talk to you I could find out what's wrong!"

"WHATEVER! You're never there for me!"

"I'm always there for you!"

May calmed down a bit. Then looked me in the eyes. I almost jumped, I've never seen a look like that on her face before.

"Name. One. Moment." She said, and glared at me. I was in disbelief. Well sure I've been there for her! I just can't think of anything right now…

"Well… Ergh… That… Um…"

And more came. She was bawling.

"I've had it with you! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" and ran off into the distance.

Shit. I've done it this time. I didn't mean to hurt her… Pfft. Maybe if she had thicker skin she could take a joke. She's not that important. I can get over a stupid 'crush.' Hell, I wouldn't even call it that. I just thought she was cute.

Well, Whatever. I don't need her… right?

**SOO? Who's liking it so far? I hope some people ^^ I've already written chapter 2, but I'll change some things if any of you guys have some suggestions. PM me or write it in the review! I like constructive criticism, grammar mistake point outs, in a nice way. Short chapter, I know. Unfortunately, the next one won't be either… ^^' Review please and thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I've had it! Chapter 2

I ran off as fast as I possibly could into the distance. I didn't care where I was going, as long as it was away from him. No matter how many times I wipe my face, more and more tears rolled down my face. I don't get him. He leads me on that he likes me, then it all goes down when he makes fun of me… What made me even more angry is he didn't try to stop me. It showed he didn't care.

I stopped to catch my breath. I looked over to the left and there was a petite bench facing a nice pond, with a welcoming smell of nature. I walked over and plopped down. It was dark outside, so good luck to Drew if he even wants to find me. I closed my eyes and rested a little to try to take in what just happened.

**(Drew's POV) **

No matter how many thoughts crossed my mind that looking for her was useless, I continued. It felt like hours. I ran and ran and ran. What was I even going to say to her? If I even find her, am I going to stand there like an idiot and stare at her? I need to tell her the truth. About how I feel about her. She needs to know why I constantly confuse her. All I want to hold her in my arms…

"BAM!" What the-

"BAM!" The loud thump happened again. I followed the noise. And there, was May, with tears still streaming out of her poor eyes, punching the tree. I felt… terrible. May was always cheery and strong. My body started moving towards her without me consciously commanding my brain to do so. It was like I was under a spell, but I didn't mind. I would chicken out if I had control.

May noticed me walking towards her. I stopped right in front of her.

"May…" I began.

**(May's POV) **

"What do you want?" I attempted to sound stronger than my appearance. I know I looked very childish right now.

He took a big breath. "I know, you don't want to listen, but hear me out. May, you are the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid eyes on. I could stare into your ocean eyes all day. The reason why I make fun of you is because I'm too nervous to say anything else. I hide under this mask so you won't see my true feelings for you. And my true feelings…" He stepped closer to me. He wrapped his strong arms around my tiny waist and pulled me close. He bent down and whispered in my ear.

"I love you." I had a hunch he was going to say that, but hearing it come out of his mouth was ear candy. Before I could say anything, his soft, sweet lips locked into mine. My face felt hotter than the sun. I felt chills run through my body as I kissed him back. I wanted to stay in his arms kissing him forever…

I felt him smiling. It felt like only a couple minutes, but I could be wrong. Like they say, "Time flies by while you're having fun." We broke apart, and started walking towards the Pokemon center. His hand grabbed mine and he pulled me closer to him as we walked. I had a big, stupid smile on my face. I felt so much relief and happiness.

"I… I love you too."

**HIIIII :DDDD I know, a clichéd story, but it was cute, right? I know, short chapters… Anyway, hoped you liked it, please review to let me know what you think. **


End file.
